Crazy Little Thing
|artist = Anja |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 91 |nowc = SexyLittleThing (JD4)}} "Crazy Little Thing" by Anja is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has long black and cyan hair. She wears a futuristic eye mask, a red skirt, silver pants, and dark blue/purple heels. Her outline is also cyan. She has silver glowing arm bracelets. Background The background is very similar to ''Dance All Nite'' and ''I Feel Love''. She is somehow floating on a platform in outer space, and futuristic effects appear during the song. During the refrain the background moves, it looks like dancer is in black hole or something similar. At the end of the song, she is abducted by a spaceship. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Open both of your arms when "And that s true" is sung. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands up. This move concludes the routine. Sexylittlething gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sexylittlething gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sexylittlething gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sexylittlething gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oh oh oh" is sung Captions Crazy Little Thing appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Future Girl * Future Wave * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap N Twist Trivia *''Crazy Little Thing'' is the third song by Anja in the series, after Baby Don’t Stop Now and Dance All Nite. *''Crazy Little Thing'' is the only of Anja s four songs in the series in which the lyrics "Ready to play" do not appear. *In the official preview gameplay, the dancer has a red glove instead of a yellow one. ** The skirt is also more red than pink. ***However, in the Beta video, the pictograms are still red and the arrows are still yellow, as in the final version. **** In Ain’t No Other Man s Puppet Master Mode, instead, the pictograms are pink. *There is a Guinness World Record Challengers challenge for this song. The highest score was obtained by an American woman named who is simply credited as "justdance". Her score is 12,555 points. *The abduction effect for the intro and outro was later re-used in Starships. *The avatar hair is shorter than the actual dancer s. **This is also the case with P3 from All About Us. * The background has less details and fewer special effects on the Wii. Gallery Game Files Sexylittlething cover generic.png|''Crazy Little Thing'' Sexylittlething_cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_6bd6f5903d4a7d31_14.png|menu banner Sexylittlething jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Sexylittlething jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Sexylittlething beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Sexylittlething beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Screenshots Sexylittlething jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Crazy Little Thing'' on the menu (Wii U) Sexylittlething jd4 cover.png| cover Sexylittlething jd4 gameplay 1.png| gameplay Others CrazyLittleThingGameplayBeta.png|Beta (notice the outfit with a lighter colour and the red glove) Sexylittlething extraction.png|Extraction (Xbox 360) CrazyLittleThingExtWiiU.png|Extraction (Wii U) Sexylittlething_comparision 1.png|Comparision 1 (Wii U VS Wii) Sexylittlething comparision 2.png|Comparision 2 (Wii VS Wii U) Videos Official Music Video ANJA - Crazy Little Thing (Official Audio - from Just Dance 4) Teasers Crazy Little Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) Crazy Little Thing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Crazy Little Thing - Just Dance 4 Extractions Crazy Little Thing - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Site Navigation de:Crazy Little Thing it:Crazy Little Thing Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs by Anja